<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Bug by artisdabest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359155">Love Bug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest'>artisdabest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Healthy Relationships, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brea likes Kylan but needs a little someone to back her up to give her the courage to actually act on those feelings. And who better than Juni? Our romantic and chaotic Vapra friend.<br/>(Also there be some moments of Juni x mystery Spriton boyfriend too)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal), Juni (Dark Crystal) &amp; Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loved Juni's character even if she only appeared briefly but this fic was possible thanks to all the inspiration I've gained from other fics that had recently come out featuring both Juni and her mystery Spriton boyfriend. 😊<br/>And of course why not add some Royalmelody to the mix?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely day, early evening and the sky was in it's loveliest hue of blue. The puffy white clouds decorating it made sure the suns glare wouldn't make the day too hot. It was a perfect day to relax which is why Brea took it once the opportunity came. With the resistance growing more every day so was the attention it needed, especially from Brea who had a fundamental role to play in it. For the last unums it had been her top priority and even Seladon told her she could see how much effort she was putting into it. Seeing her like this made her realize how much the youngest Vapra had grown up and matured. Still of course Brea had her carefree, curious and clever nature still embedded in her, slipping off from time to time. She was one of those who always seemed to be young even as they keep growing up. </p>
<p>Still even with all of her achievements, this beautiful day and a very well deserved break Brea was doing anything but relaxing. Under a tree she tested her back looking up in the sky but her mind was going in circles which drove her crazy because in the end of that circle it always brought her right back to the same thought that had been hunting her since unums now...Kylan.</p>
<p>"Jingle,Jingle sister"</p>
<p>Brea's stare broke away from the sky and she quickly looked to one of her sides following the source of the voice that had spoken to her. A smile formed when she saw her friend Juni from way back when she went to the Lesser of Service. Back then she seemed like a nice girl and all,very energetic, but they both barely spend time together so Brea didn't think much of her then. Still when the resistance started she remembered finding her in the middle of the crowd and helping her find her way in the middle of the chaos of the other enthusiastic gelfling's. Since then both girls have been having more comfortable conversations with each other to the point where they could easily call each other friends. Juni was one of those chaotic types of friends but nothing Brea couldn't manage.</p>
<p>"Jaja jingle,jingle sister? How long am I going to have to live with that?"</p>
<p>Juni walked over and sat down next to Brea. </p>
<p>"Hmmm, a while jajaja. Anyways what are you doing here in the woods looking at the sky all melancholic like? I almost shed a tear with you there!"</p>
<p>She said very dramatically, making Brea roll her eyes and laugh. </p>
<p>"Today I'm on a break and I was admiring the sky not looking at it all melancholic"</p>
<p>Juni shrugged and opened a side bag she had revealing a round fruit. Brea couldn't help but notice the fruit was native of the Sami Thicket lands(she read about it once) and of course Sami Thicket made her think of the Spriton which once again made her think of Kylan. She must have been doing a face because Juni raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p>
<p>"See? That face! That's the face you were doing. Not melancholic but more like troubled...are you allergic to this by any chance?"</p>
<p>She said raising the fruit and Brea just shook her head.</p>
<p>"Oh...I have another one if you want"</p>
<p>Brea wanted to shift the spotlight from her to Juni so she quickly added.</p>
<p>"Ah no thank you, plus you're probably reserving it for someone else"</p>
<p>It took a few seconds before Juni realized what she was implying and as soon as she did she hit her arm in a friendly way, her face surprised by the sudden teasing.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you just did that! That's something I would do...oh I'm such a good influence"</p>
<p>Brea laughed and winked</p>
<p>"Hey I can tease from time to time too. I was the one that spread the word about Deet and Rian first"</p>
<p>Juni gasped</p>
<p>"That was you?! You sneaky little girl! I'm so impressed"</p>
<p>Brea laughed, her posture relaxing and Juni joined in too, a blush creeping on her face.</p>
<p>"Although you're completely not wrong, I'm meeting up with him tomorrow. By the funny rock that looks like a unamoth"</p>
<p>Brea looked over at her while leaning her head to the side.</p>
<p>"I have never seen an unamoth shaped rock. Or even heard anyone talk about it before"</p>
<p>Juni smirked and booped her nose</p>
<p>"I know dear, why do you think we're meeting up there?"</p>
<p>Brea blushed and pushed her away, both girls laughing their heads off. Once they calmed down they stared up at the sky and of course Juni would always say that the clouds looked like the weirdest thing but Brea let her do most of the talking. </p>
<p>"Oh by the way I forgot to say this earlier but I loveeeee your decorative hair comb. It suits you"</p>
<p>In the back of Brea's head sat a beautiful and delicate hair comb. It was rose gold and it had many sparkles and pearls decorating it. Each time the light hit them just right they would give a light glimmer in Brea's hair making it look shinier. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Oh t-thank you"</p>
<p>Responded the young princess touching the hair comb that rested on her head and tensing up once more. This time Juni was not letting the action slide.</p>
<p>"There it is again! That same face! Girl what's going on? Something is clearly going on. You can tell me, I mean we saw each other using the jingle hats in the order of lesser service. What's more embarrassing than that? Not that I regret it but you know what I mean"</p>
<p>Brea sighed and used one of her hands to signal Juni to move closer.</p>
<p>"Well to be honest... it's about a boy"</p>
<p>Juni quickly got as excited as a teenling, shouting:</p>
<p>"A boy!?"</p>
<p>But Brea quickly pulled her back down by her shoulders and covered her mouth.</p>
<p>"Shhh yes yes a boy a boy now lower your voice"</p>
<p>Once Juni seemed to be more calmed, Brea lowered her hands out of the way and continued. </p>
<p>"There's this boy I've been thinking about an awful lot. He even was the one that gave me this beautiful comb"</p>
<p>Juni rested her head on one of her hands intrigued.</p>
<p>"I really appreciate him, dare I say like him a lot. Still love is the one thing books don't teach you how to deal with"</p>
<p>She ended the sentence with a sigh looking at Juni hoping she would get the clue.</p>
<p>"So you're having trouble expressing to him how you feel?"</p>
<p>Brea shrugged</p>
<p>"I guess, I mean I don't even fully know if I want him to know in the first place. Our friendship is very dear to me and I don't want to ruin it"</p>
<p>She explained</p>
<p>"But didn't he give you that?"</p>
<p>Said Juni pointing at the hair comb. Brea giggled, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid that you cannot measure how much this boy likes you based on materialistic things. He's always giving to everyone so it could honestly mean nothing. That's something I like about him I guess... doesn't make things easier though"</p>
<p>Juni leaned over curious and Brea quickly knew what she wanted to know so before she could ask she answered.</p>
<p>"It's Kylan, the song teller, he was there in the first group of gelfling's fighting in the battle in Stone in the Wood, the one that makes the great broth"</p>
<p>Juni squealed and shook her slightly with excitement. </p>
<p>"You two would be sooooo cute together!"</p>
<p>Brea laughed pulling her friend away and shaking her head.</p>
<p>"Don't go to far off there Juni he doesn't even know"</p>
<p>Junio then smirked </p>
<p>"So you like them Spriton too?"</p>
<p>Brea almost choked when she said that and Juni satisfied watched her reaction. </p>
<p>"Jaja Aww look at you getting all flustered, young love. What a peculiar thing"</p>
<p>Brea composed herself and glared back at her</p>
<p>"We are literally the same age"</p>
<p>Juni waved her hand in dismissal and got up. Looking down at Brea she put her hands on her hips with a spark determination in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Okay important question. Ignoring all odds that might favor you or be against you. Would YOU like to be with Kylan? Would you like to commit to a relationship with him in this time of your life?"</p>
<p>Brea blushed by all the sudden questions.</p>
<p>"Well with all the resistance things that are going on I-"</p>
<p>Juni grabbed her hand and helped her up while shaking her head.</p>
<p>"Brea stop, I said, ignoring everything else. No one is going to live for you and no one is going to love for you. There are some moments in life where you have to put yourself first, this is one of them. Now I'm asking once more: Would you like to be Kylan's girlfriend? Be honest because no one is going to do that for you"</p>
<p>Brea was surprised, usually Juni was very energetic and chaotic with her way of speech but she could hear the experience, wisdom and care in her words. </p>
<p>"I wasn't ready before but after a while I'm growing greedy I'll admit. The time I get to spend with him it's slowly starting to feel like it's not enough. I wish I could be there for him even more than now. Admittedly whenever I feel bad a part of me wishes he could come and hold me tight until I feel better. Admittedly I see couples past by holding hands and I see myself with him"</p>
<p>Juni placed an arm over her shoulder as they started walking.</p>
<p>"I think that you do want a relationship with him"</p>
<p>She stated the obvious. </p>
<p>"But what about my responsibilities? His responsibilities? Everyone will think I don't care about the resistance if they see me with a boyfriend in the middle of a time of battle"</p>
<p>Juni chuckled softly</p>
<p>"You and I both know that that's not true. In fact there are many gelfling who know for a fact that the resistance is your top priority right now and we will defend you in that aspect if necessary. Plus that's part of being in a relationship, you have to learn to juggle your time wisely but I think your old enough to know that already"</p>
<p>Brea was still not fully sure</p>
<p>"But what if-"</p>
<p>This time Juni didn't let her finish.</p>
<p>"Look Brea back when I met my current boyfriend literally the whole planet was against me. I could only see him once a unum, maybe two if I was lucky. Seeing him in itself was also a challenge because I had to sneak out and whenever I got caught to the order of lesser service I went! Everything that could become an obstacle to stop me was there but I was the one that decided not to let them turn into one. Brea there is never going to be the perfect time, that's a myth. If you sit there waiting you're going to grow old never having found it. The damsel in distress that waits for her perfect love is not realistic. Sure, you are worthy of a good man, Brea. So don't conform yourself with just about anyone but also understand that from your half you'll have to do some sacrificing too if you really want it to work. How do you think I felt when my parents told me I was an embarrassment for seeing a Spriton?"</p>
<p>Brea frowned</p>
<p>"Upset, very upset"</p>
<p>Juni nodded</p>
<p>"Of course! As my parents their opinion matters to me but just because it matters doesn't mean it's right. You may hear what others have to say about you but in the end opinions are just that...opinions. You are not obligated to follow them if you don't feel like they are right. Because at the end of the day my parents weren't going to love for me, I had to do that myself. In the end of the day Brea the resistance needs your help but it cannot all depend on you. No one is going to live your life except for yourself and sadly if you don't take the leap now as time passes someone else might. Because even when we feel like the world stops it doesn't. The planet will spin whether you are satisfied with your life decisions or not. So don't think about what the resistance will do if you're happy. In fact you'll be able to do a much better job if you are content both in your professional and personal life. In the end of the day it will all come full circle to you. Like me, now with everything changing my parents apologized, they approve of my boyfriend and call me a pride to have as a child for having stood up for myself. Do what you love now and expect that in the future even if in the middle there might be some bumps on the way"</p>
<p>Brea analized it all, her eyes wide with happiness and now, the same determination her friend shared.</p>
<p>"Wow that was amazing Juni!"</p>
<p>Juni shrugged</p>
<p>"I've been hanging around a cheesy boyfriend for trines now, some of it seems to finally be rubbing off on me"</p>
<p>They both laugh walking back to camp with nothing but the sky as witness to their secret conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2nd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Juni has a special time for her and her special Spriton boy in which they discuss a serious topic that's been on her mind for a while.</p><p>Why is this fic slowly turning into me giving healthy relationship advice when I myself(as I'm writing this) am currently single??😅 Oh well enjoy</p><p>Also JINGLE JINGLE!<br/>If you know, you know😎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Juni I really appreciate all the help that you want to give me but I really don't want you to be late on your date"</p><p>Said Brea sitting down on a chair. It was the day after they had their in depth conversation and Juni had come over to Brea's temporary home to try and come up with a plan so that the Vapra could express her feelings towards the Songteller. Brea really appreciated it but she was also aware that Juni herself had a date all planned out and she would feel horrible if she was late thanks to her. Plus, in no less than an hour Brea had to leave and be on her way to meet up with Rian and Gurjin to discuss some new tactics the boys had been working on trying to gain more ground. So it wasn't like she could hang out a lot and discuss her love life right now anyways.</p><p>"I know I just get excited okay? Plus I'm always late anyways, he's used to it by now"</p><p>Said Juni admitting the hard cold truth that she wasn't the best at managing her time. </p><p>"Honestly I get distracted and lose track of time too but that doesn't mean I don't at least try. You should really head out now, plus we can always discuss this tomorrow"</p><p>Brea said grabbing a cup of ta for herself and taking a few sips. </p><p>"Fine then we'll leave this conversation for tomorrow then but don't think you can run away from me!"</p><p>Brea laughed</p><p>"I don't think anyone could Juni. Now go and have fun but be cautious. I wouldn't want to have to send a squad of paladins out to rescue you two. You could never be too careful of what might be lurking in the forest"</p><p>Juni nodded stating that they both already knew.</p><p>"Don't worry, that's why we're having our date earlier than usual. Every gelfling knows that the nights have become more dangerous ever since the garthims appeared. We'll be back before anyone truly misses us"</p><p>With that final statement both girls shared a quick goodbye and Juni was out of the door in the speed of light. </p><p>"Oh Thra... please take care of that crazy one"</p><p>Said Brea to nobody in particular as she went ahead and finished her ta.</p><p>~~ </p><p>"Guess who~"</p><p>Said a voice as two pale hands covered the eyes of a Spriton boy who immediately recognized who it was. He grabbed the hands pulling them out of his face and gave them a light kiss in the back before turning around to face her. </p><p>"Hi Juni, I'm surprised you're not late this time"</p><p>Juni pulled her hands back in and act of offense while puffing her sleeves. </p><p>"Hey I'm not always late! I can be on time too you know"</p><p>Such action earned her a short chuckle from her partner as he shook his head softly following her lead, his voice with a hint of teasing. </p><p>"No,no of course how judgemental of my part. Won't happen again"</p><p>That's when Juni was actually able to get a good look at the scenery around her. The grass where he sat was covered with a blanket and a basket stood at his side. </p><p>"Is that food?"</p><p>She asked, sitting down next to him. Her ears went up. He nodded, picking the basket up and opening it to reveal what was inside. </p><p>"Yes my grandmother and mother helped if I'm being honest, I would have done it all by myself but the resistance had me on my toes all week. The darkening is spreading and it's killing our crops forcing us each time to move our plants elsewhere or else our food will get ruined. Good thing Sami Thicket is quite wide"</p><p>Juni ears fell hearing this.</p><p>"If you're having problems with your crops you shouldn't have used so much of it for me. I think we would had enough with just half of the food you brought"</p><p>He laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>"Nah don't worry you know that my family lives in the west, the darkening hasn't spread there yet. It's mostly affecting my brothers in the east, I just went over to help them move but our food supply is more than enough to share. Especially with you. Also grandma says that you need to eat more because you're very skinny, her words not mine"</p><p>Juni nodded and laughed still feeling in a very deep part of herself a sense of guiltiness but she didn't want to bring the mood down by showing it now.</p><p>"Alright then let's not put this food to waste then"</p><p>They went ahead and placed everything out, it truly smelled and seemed delicious. Peachberry and nut pie, redroot salad, sweet cherry-squash,etc. They decided it would be too much to eat it all by themselves so they packed whatever was left behind and decided to give it to one of the help centers. The help center was a new thing Seladon designed once the resistance started. Basically there were a few in each clan and they were in charge of helping the wounded soldiers or families who lost their home or crops due to the darkening and/or battle. Those in charge were accepting donations and one of them was food for those who lost their meal savings. So it all worked out perfectly.</p><p>After eating Juni moved herself close to the tree bark and rested her head on it while she ordered him to sit in front of her so that she could fix his hair.</p><p>"This is not fair, you don't take care of your hair yet it stays soft. If I don't maintain mine it literally feels like hay"</p><p>He laughed turning his face and stretching his hand out to touch her hair, his fingers getting wrapped in her dark locks.</p><p>"Now now, you're being too harsh on yourself. I love your hair"</p><p>Juni laughed, turning him around by the shoulders once more so she could continue to fix his, shaking her head while at it.</p><p>"Sure you like it now but if you saw how it looked in the morning I doubt you would be saying the same thing"</p><p>He hummed </p><p>"Don't worry I doubt that, one day I'll see you in the mornings too and even if your hair is a mess I'll still like it" </p><p>Juni blushed and stopped working on his hair with the sudden comment. When he felt she stop he turned to see her face. She responded by retracting her arms and bringing them close to her own body.</p><p>"I'm sorry did I make you feel uncomfortable? I didn't mean it, you know that I sometimes speak like that without much proper thought"</p><p>She gave him a small smile</p><p>"It's okay I'm like that too you know. It's just...when you said that it made me think of...that day"</p><p>She said, putting major emphasis on the word "that". He bit his lips and moved close enough so that now he was sitting next to her. </p><p>"Juni look at me"</p><p>She did</p><p>"You know that I love you and I know that you love me but that doesn't mean you're obligated to do anything for my sake. I really want to marry you but I don't want to do it if I'm forcing you. I understand, you weren't ready and I already told you back then that it was fine" </p><p>Juni remembered the day he proposed to her. It came out of nowhere in a date just like this and to be honest it caught her off guard. Did she love him? Oh heck yeah she did! Still she remembered being paralyzed once the question was asked. She did want to marry him... eventually, but back then she was still not ready for that. It was really hard to say no, or at least not yet. Whenever something similar to the idea of marriage came up she would feel guilty for having rejected him even if he himself said he wasn't hurt by it. </p><p>"Everyone is ready to settle down in different times of their life. Some fasters than others. You have a very young heart Juni, always have, so I understand that it felt like a lot when I asked. You're still like a childling in many ways but that's not bad. It's not like I'm going anywhere, so when you're ready you can tell me"</p><p>Juni sighed resting her head in between his neck and his shoulder feeling as his arms wrapped around her. </p><p>"Maybe before but now..."</p><p>She took a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>"With the Skeskies betrayal, the Garthims, the Darkening... I'm getting scared. I didn't say anything to anyone about it because I'm always the happy one but- I worry too. I worry that something is going to happen to you before we even got the chance to be together together, if you know what I mean"</p><p>There was a short silence in which all he did was pass his hand up and down her back, slowly moving to the side with her in his arms hoping it would help. Then when he was ready he spoke.</p><p>"Yes you're very energetic and happy, I love that about you but that doesn't mean that you always have to be like that. So if this was bothering you I think you should had told me sooner"</p><p>She sniffed, starting to feel as tears that she had been holding back for a long time were finally reaching out.</p><p>"I understand you're scared but please don't let fear drive your decisions. Especially important and life changing ones like marriage. I rather had lived a short happy life with you, than a long one where you were uncomfortable. True I can't promise nothing is going to happen to me, but I can promise that life will be much better if we don't dwell on thoughts like that because they're not going to change anything. Rather let's just try to be brave for now okay? I promise I'll be careful with everything I do and even if it's not what you wanted I hope it's enough"</p><p>They finally separated and he handed her a napkin so she could blow her nose.</p><p>"Yeah, it is. I feel much better thank you"</p><p>He nodded</p><p>"Are you sure though, you're not upset at me at all? You really don't mind waiting?"</p><p>He shook his head</p><p>"It would be foolish of me to say that I love you but not even have the patience to wait for you, hypocrite even. So no, of course I don't mind waiting. I know you would do the same for me. In fact you technically did, remember trines ago? You were all set to start dating but I felt scared. I remember you asked me out and I said that I needed to think about it, back then you waited on me too"</p><p>Juni remembered a smile forming on her face.</p><p>"True, I guess you're right then...it feels so weird to talk so seriously for me though"</p><p>He laughed and pulled her close again, her back against his chest and his arms around her body.</p><p>"Haha, I imagine"</p><p>They stayed there with their eyes close for a while until Juni quickly asked a question that had nothing to do with their latest chat.</p><p>"By the way do you happen to know a Spriton named Kylan?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3rd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Juni's boyfriend has a conversation with Kylan trying to uncover the Song Teller's feelings while the girls reunite with Brea to prepare her for the big moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylan strummed some cords in his lute, the usually busy dinner was awfully quiet but it was because it was still early in the morning and most gelfling's were either still sleeping or just waking up. That's what Kylan liked about this time of day, it was peaceful. Ever since the resistance started everyone had been on high alert and the tension was real so in the middle of it all Kylan hoped to calm and ease everyone's minds from time to time, which is why he started to go every morning to the dinner to play for whoever went to eat. He would always arrive earlier than the opening time though, just to reach some serenity himself before imparting it to others. The owner of the place was kind enough to give Kylan a spare key knowing this so he could enter whenever he wanted. </p>
<p>"Hello? Is this place open yet?"</p>
<p>Kylan's head spun up from his instrument hearing the voice. He looked over at a wooden clock on the wall, it was still pretty early and not opening time but he couldn't let someone outside like that. So getting up he walked towards the door inserting the key and opening it up. </p>
<p>"We're not open yet but if you really need to I can let you in now, although I'm not part of the cooking staff so you'll have to wait for them to arrive to get a meal-"</p>
<p>He started to say while he opened the door but then paused recognizing the face on the other side. It was Juni's boyfriend. Neither of them talked that much and mostly knew each other through Juni. Even so Kylan recognized he was a nice guy so he opened the door even more to let him in. The Spriton bowed his head, thanking him and coming inside as Kylan closed the door behind them once again.</p>
<p>"This might be unexpected but I overheard that you like coming here extra early and I needed to talk to you"</p>
<p>Kylan raised an eyebrow in curiosity.</p>
<p>"You do? What for? Should we get Maudra Mera?"</p>
<p>At first his counterpart was confused by the question but after a few seconds realized what he meant. He shook his head making Kylan ease up a bit.</p>
<p>"Don't worry is not a topic related to the resistance"</p>
<p>Kylan pulled two chairs inviting him to sit down.</p>
<p>"Then what is it?"</p>
<p>It was rather confusing since once again they weren't super close and normally talked when one of their mutuals was there. </p>
<p>"Well yesterday I met up with Juni and both her and I realized something but I didn't want to jump into any conclusions so I went to look for the truth myself"</p>
<p>He started explaining while also sitting down.</p>
<p>"Now normally I wouldn't ask personal things like this but you know that Juni is very curious and I have to admit that after she brought it up I was too"</p>
<p>He hummed as if indicating for him to continue.</p>
<p>"Do you happen to...um...this is weirder than how I imagine. *Ejem* Do You happen to be interested in someone right now?"</p>
<p>Both him and Juni already knew Brea's feelings but they were completely unaware of Kylan's so they decided to make a plan so that in a sneaky way they could find out without making it seem like they were asking for Brea. The plan consisted that they would act as if they KNEW that Kylan had a crush on somebody to see if he would confess or not. Hopefully maybe find enough trust to say who, that is if he had one in the first place.</p>
<p>"I know it's personal but we mean good in asking this. You see both me and Juni lately have noticed your behavior that makes it seem like you totally like someone and uh- yeah"</p>
<p>Kylan's cheeks glowed red, the other quickly taking mental notes of it.</p>
<p>"I-I wow, when you said you had to talk to me I certainly did not expect this Jeje. Maybe from Amri or Gurjin or Rian but not by you"</p>
<p>He said his eyes avoided him.</p>
<p>"If you feel like I'm out of place asking you this we can just-"</p>
<p>Kylan waved one of his hands in dismissal.</p>
<p>"No,no,no it's okay. You did good, if you two felt this way I rather you come ask me directly then asked someone else. Who knows what rumors would have spread if that happened. So thank you for being direct with me but right now I don't have any particular interest on anybody"</p>
<p>Those were his words alright but his face betrayed him. It was the same face he would make when he was at first in denial of feeling anything towards Juni. He decided to push a little bit harder by pretending he knew who his crush was exactly.</p>
<p>"Oh really? That's a shame, I could have sworn. After all the way you talked and looked at her, I could basically imagine you two together"</p>
<p>When he said that he noticed a tiny shift in Kylan's body. He internally grinned realizing he had caught him right in the spot. </p>
<p>"Who are you talking about?"</p>
<p>Asked Kylan </p>
<p>"Oh it doesn't matter anymore since your not interested in anyone"</p>
<p>He said playing along.</p>
<p>"R-right that's right...I don't...well actually"</p>
<p>His ears raised up hearing carefully</p>
<p>"Alright I'll admit it I do like someone. Now you have to admit who you're talking about!"</p>
<p>Said Kylan, clearly curious and semi flustered. </p>
<p>"I-um"</p>
<p>Dang it, he promised Juni he wouldn't mention Brea's name just in case. Still, what else was he supposed to do at this point? Kylan wasn't going to say anything else if he didn't give him some information. So he decided to give him a clue instead.</p>
<p>"Alright I'll give you clues of who it is and you have to tell me if they match with your crush. Deal?"</p>
<p>Kylan nodded, he was basically on the edge of his seat. </p>
<p>"She's Vapra"</p>
<p>Kylan's eyes grew as he nodded.</p>
<p>"Good, I like your taste"</p>
<p>This made Kylan burst out laughing which eased the tension in the room. He also laughed happy to have made him a bit more relaxed and hopefully gain his trust a bit more into telling him more information.</p>
<p>"She has white hair"</p>
<p>He said adding another clue</p>
<p>"Yes she does"</p>
<p>Kylan said going back into interrogation mode.</p>
<p>"She's close to the Vapra All-Maudra"</p>
<p>This could either be family or just close friends so it was an important detail that still didn't fully reveal it was Brea. </p>
<p>"Y-yes v-very close"</p>
<p>Was that stuttering he heard? He was defective getting close. Gaining confidence he decided to throw a more specific one.</p>
<p>"Her name starts with the letter B"</p>
<p>Kylan's breathing stopped for a few seconds as if he had hit right in the nail. He composed himself shortly. Looking down at his fingers to try and hide his face that was growing warmer by the minute.</p>
<p>"Yes"</p>
<p>At this point he wanted to desperately tell him Brea liked him but he knew that was not his job nor in his place to do. Still he had to do something! It was obvious the feeling was reciprocated. He knew Juni told him not to but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. He wasn't going to mention Brea's crush but he had to mention her name! He had to see if Kylan truly liked her. </p>
<p>"Is Brea isn't it"</p>
<p>He said, his voice determined.</p>
<p>"I-I"</p>
<p>It was as if Kylan had seen a ghost because he immediately fell back in his chair.</p>
<p>"Omg are you alright?"</p>
<p>He said helping the Songteller up his feet again.</p>
<p>"Yes thank you, just surprised"</p>
<p>He decided to act dumb.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Kylan raised the chair that he had fallen with and looked back into his eyes.</p>
<p>"Because you're right, I like Brea...a lot"</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>"Juniiiiii"</p>
<p>Brea said, covering her face with a pillow as a big blush crept onto her face.</p>
<p>"I told you not to tell anyone!"</p>
<p>The Vapra said after Juni had revealed that Deet and Naia were on the way to help her come up with a plan to express her feelings towards Kylan. </p>
<p>"I know I know but they're both your closest friends. I knew that their support could truly be beneficial. Plus when I told them neither was surprised, they were excited but not surprised. They said they already knew so technically speaking I didn't spill the beans"</p>
<p>Brea immediately raised her head</p>
<p>"Was it that obvious!?"</p>
<p>She threw herself in her bed and covered herself with a blanket in shame. </p>
<p>"Aw Brea don't be embarrassed. Is not that it was obvious they just um... they uh-...know you very well"</p>
<p>As if they had been summoned right then and there a knock was heard on the door and both girls gave each other a knowing look.</p>
<p>"Coming!"</p>
<p>Said Brea walking towards the door with Juni not far behind. When she opened it was indeed Deet and Naia. Brea was nervous and embarrassed but seeing them face to face now made her feel much better. Now she felt slightly excited and happy.</p>
<p>"Guys thank you for coming to my mini crisis I guess you could say"</p>
<p>She said giving each a hug while all the girls laughed.</p>
<p>"Aw don't worry Brea we all get there at some point in life. Plus it's only fair since you helped me and Rian so much"</p>
<p>Said Deet</p>
<p>"Yes and not only are you my friend but Kylan happens to be my best friend. So I'm glad that out of all the girls that could be interested in him it was you. You have my support and approval"</p>
<p>Added Naia making Brea laugh</p>
<p>"Well that's certainly good to know"</p>
<p>All the girls sat down and started planning away. It certainly made Brea feel much better. By the end of things they all had a day and an idea on how to get both Brea and Kylan together alone so that the Vapra princess could tell her truth. It was all starting to feel extra real on Brea's side. She could feel the butterflies in her belly intensify with the idea. </p>
<p>Suddenly once again there was a knock on the door which caught everyone except Juni by surprise.</p>
<p>"You guys keep talking I'll get it~~"</p>
<p>Once they were left alone Naia asked who it was.</p>
<p>"I have no idea. I almost never have an idea on anything she does"</p>
<p>They laughed and suddlently in came Seladon,Tavra and Onica. </p>
<p>"Wh- what are you guys doing here?"</p>
<p>Asked Brea getting up. </p>
<p>"Our little sister is in love~~, how could we not?"</p>
<p>Said Seladon, a hint of teasing in her voice. </p>
<p>"Juniiii"</p>
<p>Said Brea making the dark haired girl rush to her side.</p>
<p>"I had to!"</p>
<p>Brea raised an eyebrow and sighed smiling afterwards.</p>
<p>"Fine I'm not mad just a bit flustered that's all"</p>
<p>Onica grabbed her hands and pulled her to a chair.</p>
<p>"So want me to foresee if there is a chance of him reciprocating your feelings?"</p>
<p>Everyone turned to Brea who immediately gulped.</p>
<p>"Onica! No! That would only make me more nervous!"</p>
<p>Seladon rushed over and placed her hands over her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Aw come on Brea you need to be more confident in yourself"</p>
<p>Brea sighed</p>
<p>"Look I get that you all want me to feel better but there is no 100% guarantee that he'll like me back"</p>
<p>Tavra walked over to her, cupping her face in her hands.</p>
<p>"Why not? You're clever, outspoken and pretty. Plus you have a big sister with a sword and one with a crown so if he breaks your heart we can-"</p>
<p>Brea quickly pulled away grabbing her hands and putting them down.</p>
<p>"You know you were being very sweet in the beginning up until you mentioned your sword"</p>
<p>Everyone laughed and Tavra waved her hands.</p>
<p>"I'm kidding, I'm kidding we wouldn't do anything like that. Plus Kylan is a good kid that's why I'm happy for you. If it were someone else I might be a bit more protective but I know Kylan and I know that if you happen to end up together he'll be good to you"</p>
<p>Brea smiled</p>
<p>"Well that is indeed heartwarming but that is IF he likes me back"</p>
<p>This time Deet interrupted.</p>
<p>"Brea you can't just keep thinking IF,IF,IF all your life or you won't know for sure. Aren't you all about finding the truth?"</p>
<p>Brea sighed</p>
<p>"I guess I am"</p>
<p>She said</p>
<p>"Plus"</p>
<p>Naia started saying making everyone look at her.</p>
<p>"I know Kylan better than anyone in this room and let me be completely and brutally honest with you, I think you have a shot"</p>
<p>Brea felt a spark of hope hearing her say that.</p>
<p>"You really mean it?"</p>
<p>Naia crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"You know I'm very straightforward so when I say something I really do mean it. You both share many things in common and Kylan has told me in the past that he thought highly of you. It doesn't necessarily mean as in a crush...but it could and knowing him as much as I do I think it does"</p>
<p>Onica laughed a bit and added</p>
<p>"Plus if it doesn't work out you can always give him the memory lost potion so he doesn't remember you asking like how you did with Cedia" </p>
<p>Tavra raised her eyebrow and looked at Brea.</p>
<p>"What the heck happened while I was gone back then? What is Onica talking about?"</p>
<p>Brea chuckled, scratching her head.</p>
<p>"Oh nothing... ANYWAYS we have much to do! What outfit do you think I should wear?"</p>
<p>Said Brea changing the topic and opening her closet for everyone to see. Immediately the girls surrounded her giving each their opinion while everyone internally hoped the best of scenarios for their Vapra and Spriton friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The time has come for Brea to tell Kylan how she feels.<br/>Guys this chapter was supposed to be up two hours ago but I just kept adding and adding and adding and well...<br/>Let's just say that you may get cavities out of this one❤️🙃Enjoy!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm here, what's the emergency?"</p>
<p>Said Kylan placing a bunch of books on top of Brea's living room table. </p>
<p>"Um, Kylan?"</p>
<p>Brea said following behind until she was finally next to him. A few days had passed since she and the girls had created a plan for her and him to be alone. They all agreed that the less suspicious way to go about it was to tell Kylan that she needed help with something but seeing him work up like this made her feel kinda guilty for going through with such a plan. </p>
<p>"Kylan I said I needed some help but it's not a death or life emergency"</p>
<p>Kylan took a few minutes to analized and then dropped his shoulders in relief.</p>
<p>"So this has nothing to do with the Skeksis?"</p>
<p>Brea smiled and placed a hand on one of his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Be still, it does not"</p>
<p>She then turned to the table now filled with books. She recognized them as the ones she had given Kylan some unums ago for him to read.</p>
<p>"What are these doing here?"</p>
<p>She asked</p>
<p>"Oh since you asked to meet me I decided that I could take the opportunity, since I was already coming to your place, and kill two birds with one stone by bringing the books you lend me back. They were all fascinating by the way!"</p>
<p>Brea chuckled while slowly shaking her head.</p>
<p>"Kylan, I didn't lend you these, I GAVE you these. As in gave them for you to keep"</p>
<p>Kylan looked at the pile and then at Brea, his eyes wide.</p>
<p>"All of these? I can keep them all?"</p>
<p>Brea nodded</p>
<p>"No, that's too much! I can't accept all of this"</p>
<p>Brea sighed and pushed the majority of the books to the side leaving most of the center of the table clear.</p>
<p>"We can continue this conversation later. I just want to quickly jump into what I called you here for"</p>
<p>Kylan nodded, both of them sitting down on the living room carpet. </p>
<p>"I need help finding a place to stay in Sami Thicket"</p>
<p>She started saying, which was true. Brea unlike Seladon who decided to stay in Ha'rar was always jumping from one clan to another. The place she now stayed in Stone in the Wood was also not permanent. It helped her understand each clans needs even more by being there and also there was something in her heart that told her to do so. She didn't know exactly what it was though. Of course Ha'rar was always and forever going to be important to her, it was her first home, her birthplace. Still she wished to explore outside the snowy mountains and live a life somewhere completely different. All the places she had been so far where quite lovely but never enough for her to stay. Her next stop was at Sami Thicket and who better to help her out than Kylan? Plus just like she and her friends had previously discussed, asking him for help opened a perfect opportunity for Brea to later on drop the truth bomb about her feelings. </p>
<p>"You know Maudra Mera the most between our close friends and I would feel more comfortable if a face that I knew helped me find a place. It doesn't have to be fancy, anything will do" </p>
<p>Kylan was honored she had asked him and of course accepted to guide her through it. He had actually been secretly meaning to invite her to the plains but there was always something that stopped him from doing it, mainly he being too nervous to ask, but now he could give her a tour of his home without it looking weird in any way.</p>
<p>"Of course I'll help you! I hope you like it there, when will you be moving? So that I can get things set"</p>
<p>Brea shrugged</p>
<p>"I was thinking maybe next unum but don't worry about the details and leave those to me, okay?"</p>
<p>Kylan nodded but added </p>
<p>"Just don't hesitate in asking me for help. You know I don't mind at all if you do"</p>
<p>Brea smiled</p>
<p>"I know"</p>
<p>For what seemed like a few minutes they both grew quiet. Just sitting there staring at each other, but it wasn't awkward. Not in the slightest. In fact they barely noticed they were doing it. One moment they were talking and the next they couldn't seem to stop themselves from staring into each other's eyes. Even if it was unconsciously, Brea checks grew warm as if they knew what was happening and so did Kylan's but neither of them really noticed. Nor had they noticed how close they had gotten either. It honestly had been so long since they were both alone like this, maybe too long. Maybe that's why they couldn't find a way to stop. That is until Brea could feel his breath at the tip of her nose, as a wake up call back to reality. They both pulled away quickly, eyes now avoiding each other.</p>
<p>"S-Sorry I didn't mean to get all in on your personal space l-like that"</p>
<p>Said Kylan excusing his behavior.</p>
<p>"N-no it's fine I'm also half at fault. Forgive me?"</p>
<p>Kylan nodded, his face half covered by his arm in an attempt to not let his blush be too noticeable. </p>
<p>"Of course"</p>
<p>This was the moment she could feel it in her bones. It's like all the universe was surrounding them that night. Giving them the opportunity that Brea had been searching for. Still even when everything was perfect she felt shivers down her spine and butterflies on her stomach. Her tongue growing dry. Even though she wanted to be alone with him, a part of her really wished Juni was still there. Or Deet and Naia. Perhaps her sisters and Onica too. Even the boys who she knew would teased them in the situation would be of help. The support of her friends was what had driven her this far in the first place and now...she had to face the rest alone.</p>
<p>"Brea, are you okay?"</p>
<p>Asked Kylan, noticing she wasn't talking much.</p>
<p>"Oh-h I'M FINE! Really...hehe...um, say Kylan about the books. Really take them, in fact I have more I wanted to give you"</p>
<p>She said getting up but Kylan's hand quickly grabbed onto one of her arms making sure she wouldn't leave.</p>
<p>"No Brea, first off this is so much already and second, you want to give me more?"</p>
<p>Brea pulled her arm away softly.</p>
<p>"Kylan please I have way more and you know it. Plus I always have extra copies of my books just in case and I'm glad that they'll end up in hands like yours. I know you'll take good care of them and I'll get a reading buddy who I can talk to about it. Believe me it makes me really happy when I give them to you. I finally have someone to be a nerd with, even if it's just for a little bit"</p>
<p>She answered genuinely.</p>
<p>"B-but... you're really nice Brea I'm ashamed I have nothing from my part to give you"</p>
<p>She laughed, making him look up in confusion.</p>
<p>"Silly Kylan you don't need to give me anything just read these and tell me what you think later on okay?"</p>
<p>With that she turned around quickly searching for the copies she was talking about and coming back to hand them over to Kylan. He smiled accepting them this time and looking through the covers. A certain one got his attention out of the rest.</p>
<p>"Ah I see you have good taste"</p>
<p>Said Brea giggling sitting down next to him and looking at the book. It was a journey type of book. Written by a gelfling traveler who explored Thra's wonders and wrote them down to share with his fellow friends. Little did he know his journal will end up being a book trines down the line.</p>
<p>"My favorite chapter is the one where he talks about flowers"</p>
<p>She said flipping the pages and showing him.</p>
<p>"Ha'rar is so cold very few flowers can resist it so I was only really able to see them in these pictures. I would try to imagine how good they smelled depending on how the journalist described them"</p>
<p>Kylan hummed, placing a hand under his chin and thinking for a few seconds until his face seemed to lit up.</p>
<p>"I know!"</p>
<p>Brea looked up from the book to him.</p>
<p>"What do you know?"</p>
<p>Kylan smiling turned the pages hoping to find what he was looking for and behold there it was.</p>
<p>"This, this is the flower that reminds me of you. It's called Gladiolus flower. They come in many colors but the one that makes me think of you is the white one"</p>
<p>Brea grabbed a lock of her hair.</p>
<p>"Because of my hair?"</p>
<p>Kylan shrugged</p>
<p>"Yes that too I guess but it's mostly the meaning behind them. See, read here the author says so himself"</p>
<p>He read it out loud for both of them to hear.</p>
<p>"White Gladiolus flowers often symbolize purity. Strength of character, remembrance, faithfulness, and moral integrity. Always looking for justice and truthfulness"</p>
<p>Brea blushed, Kylan once again looking up at her.</p>
<p>"See? Just like you! It's almost as if Thra made you your own little flower"</p>
<p>She laughed</p>
<p>"How sweet but I've never seen them before so how could they be mine?"</p>
<p>Kylan closed the book putting it behind with the rest.</p>
<p>"Hmm...well there are some in Sami Thicket so you'll get to see them. In fact there's that and much, much more... I wish you had come before the darkening though. We lost a few because of that..."</p>
<p>Brea frowned, patting his back in sympathy.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about that. I've heard it has been taking a toll in your harvest too"</p>
<p>Kylan shrugged</p>
<p>"It's okay we still have plenty of land,food and of course flowers for you to see! In fact I've been meaning to grow some in my front yard"</p>
<p>Brea took the opportunity and pointed with a finger.</p>
<p>"You better plant white Gladiolus flowers in my honor"</p>
<p>He laughed</p>
<p>"Alright then I will. Next unum you'll probably see tiny little white saplings in my garden"</p>
<p>Brea couldn't help but jump excitedly.</p>
<p>"In the middle of all this stressful resistance that will indeed be a treat!"</p>
<p>Kylan chuckled but followed it by a quick soft frown.</p>
<p>"The resistance really has been hard on you hasn't it?"</p>
<p>Brea sighed</p>
<p>"I'll take that as a yes. Please take care of yourself too, we need you healthy and happy"</p>
<p>Brea smiled</p>
<p>"Thank you, I always try. It's hard but it's also a blessing and I rather have it this way that still be under the command of those Tirants I once admired and called Lords. It's hard but I know the resistance needs me, the least I can do is work hard"</p>
<p>Kylan added</p>
<p>"But not too hard, that's why you have us. To back you up"</p>
<p>Brea shook her head.</p>
<p>"You all do much more than just back me up. You are all heroes of Thra too you know. Songteller, can't you see it? Have you realized it yet? One day someone will sing a song about you"</p>
<p>Kylan chuckled</p>
<p>"That's weird to think about but I guess so"</p>
<p>He said and scratched the back of his head.</p>
<p>"You guess so? I'm certain! In fact I'll make sure of it! I'll write a book myself! Make sure they don't forget. So that they don't get fooled like we did. So they know about all of our brothers and sisters that have died for this cause. Of Mira, Rian, Gurjin, Deet, Naia, Amri, my sisters, mother, Onica, everyone. Especially you, I'll make sure they know about you and that firca of yours. How you left Sami Thicket behind and joined the cause of liberty...maybe I'll even talk about your good broth! Might not be as legendary but is still a good- or rather delicious detail"</p>
<p>Kylan laughed hard this time, to the point he had to wrap his arms around his stomach area. </p>
<p>"Well then I guess that is something I wouldn't mind being remembered for"</p>
<p>Brea joined in the laughter. Both of them felt their cheeks hurt. Once they calmed down Kylan spoke again.</p>
<p>"Don't forget to write about yourself then. Or else I'll have to make up songs of you myself...scratch that I'll do it!"</p>
<p>Brea raised an eyebrow</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? And what will be the name of my song"</p>
<p>Kylan thought about it, his tongue clicking in concentration.</p>
<p>"Clever princess of course! It includes the title Aughra gave you herself"</p>
<p>She clapped her hands together satisfied with that.</p>
<p>"That's lovely Kylan I can already tell I'll love it!"</p>
<p>Kylan smiled. Suddenly he started playing with one of his braids nervously. His eyes avoided hers by looking at the ground. Without even thinking Brea stretched her hands and grabbed the braid he was playing with catching him by surprise.</p>
<p>"Stop that you're going to mess it up. Here I'll fix it for you"</p>
<p>She said untying it and from the top forming it once again to match his other braid. Kylan blushed as he watched her closely. Her eyes on his hair and her ears twitching in concentration from time to time. Her lips moved as she softly counted to 3 each time she braid a piece. Kylan felt his chest grow warm and his heart beating grew faster.</p>
<p>"1,2,3...Andddd there done!"</p>
<p>Said Brea but once her hands started to leave Kylan not wanting to say goodbye to her touch grabbed them both in his. Pulling them close to his chest, where Brea could feel his heart beating. </p>
<p>"Kylan?"</p>
<p>She asked looking up at him.</p>
<p>"Please stay closer just for a little longer"</p>
<p>He said, at this point not even thinking his words through. Brea blushed but allowed his hands to now grab her arms and this time pulled her completely closer. Now her head rested on the spot between his neck and his shoulder and she allowed herself to close her eyes for a few seconds. She could smell his smell of spices, probably from his last meal. </p>
<p>"Kylan"</p>
<p>Why not now? Now it seemed about right, she thought to herself. Best part was she couldn't see his face so it helped her feel a bit less nervous.</p>
<p>"Brea let me speak first please"</p>
<p>She heard him whisper back which caught her by surprise but she let him continue.</p>
<p>"Might as well now...I hope you don't find this weird in any way but for a while now I've been back home thinking about you constantly"</p>
<p>Brea could feel herself catch her breath while hearing him say that.</p>
<p>"Your image roams in my mind and I can't stop myself from missing your voice. What I mean is...I really...I really-"</p>
<p>Brea pulled back her face now facing his and her hands quickly cupping his face.</p>
<p>"I like you too"</p>
<p>She said once she realized what he was going to say. </p>
<p>"R-really?"</p>
<p>She nodded smiling </p>
<p>"I was planning to tell you today too, coincidence much? I think not"</p>
<p>Kylan laughed softly and before any fear could take hold of him he leaned over to steal a kiss. Brea at first was hesitant but she grew confident by the seconds passing and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once they separated they remained close with Kylan softly kissing her cheeks and her nose making Brea laugh because of the tickles she felt of it all. She returned the favor by pulling his head down and planting on his forehead a long sweet kiss as a thank you.</p>
<p>"Now I really don't want you to leave"</p>
<p>She said both of them resting on each other's arms in a hug.</p>
<p>"Me neither but I have to... I'll be close though, if you ever need me"</p>
<p>Brea hummed, snuggling her face against his neck making him laugh. </p>
<p>"Okay then, just one last thing before you go. Can you sing me something? Anything?"</p>
<p>Kylan looked at the clock on the wall and shrugged.</p>
<p>"Oh why not. Let's forget about time for a few minutes"</p>
<p>He turned her around so that her back was against his chest. One hand holding over her and the other playing with her hair. He sang the first tune that came to mind as the Vapra who recognized it joined in catching him by surprise. </p>
<p>"Brea you sing beautiful"</p>
<p>He quickly said. Brea smiled and placed a finger over her mouth.</p>
<p>"Shh don't talk now just sing"</p>
<p>With that they both went back to singing to each other for a while until the time came to say goodbye. It was bitter but they knew it was not for long.</p>
<p>"Think of me okay?"</p>
<p>Said Brea as she opened the door for him.</p>
<p>"I always do"</p>
<p>He said grabbing her hands and kissing her nose, her cheeks, her forehead and finally her lips. There they stood for a minute or two before separating their hold on each other and waving goodbye. </p>
<p>"See you in Sami Thicket!"</p>
<p>He screamed back at her once he was pretty far away, his hand waving in the air. Brea waved back laughing.</p>
<p>"Okay! Be careful!"</p>
<p>There she then stayed until she could see his figure completely gone, her mind running in circles excitedly and her heart dancing in the meantime. She sighed happily and closed the door to run over to her friends and tell them about the good news. Although she'll probably leave the kissing out for now...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot of hard work<br/>A lot of supportive and crazy friends<br/>And a beautiful act celebrating love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay you two bring it over here"</p><p>Said Brea to Gurjin and Naia who helped move a log. It was indeed a busy day for everyone. Brea was now moved with some of her friends and other gelfling's to the Swamps of Sog to assist their Drenchen brothers and sisters in the construction of a protective wall that could be a key factor to keeping the swamps safe from Garthims or any darken creature from the outside. It was one of the most important locations that they could not allow to fall because it was the furthest away from the Skeskies and if the other clans, which they hoped not, fell, their last hope was to flee there. Which is why it was so important to protect and preserve. </p><p>"Brea it's getting dark we should stop for today. Get everyone back deep into the swamps and continue the rest tomorrow"</p><p>Said Deet flying down from a tree towards the Vapra princess. Brea checked a few boxes in a paper she had in hand, nodding while listening.</p><p>"Alright then, it seems we made a lot of progress today. Tomorrow hopefully we'll finish sealing the south so that we can soon start working on the north side"</p><p>She mostly to herself than to anybody else. </p><p>"Gurjin could you tell your father to alert everyone that they can pick up and go rest for the rest of the day?"</p><p>Gurjin nodded, grabbing some of his own gear and running towards Bellanji who was working with another group of gelfling's as they spoke. Brea folded the paper she had been writing and handed it over to Naia.</p><p>"Could you give this to your mother? Is the inform of all the progress we have made this week and what's still need to be done"</p><p>Naia placed it inside a small side bag she had for safe keeping.</p><p>"Sure, now let's go I'll lead you all back to the rooms you'll be staying in for the time being"</p><p>Said Naia while climbing up a tree making Brea look up in confusion with an excited Deet on her side.</p><p>"What is she doing?"</p><p>She asked and the Grottan quickly answered.</p><p>"Don't you remember? Naia told us that to get quicker to the Smirth Tree is better to climb/glide/fly. If we walk we'll take forever to get there thanks to the muddy paths"</p><p>Brea hummed understanding and the girls quickly flew up following Naia's lead back to the center of the swamps, the Smirth Tree. </p><p>~~</p><p>"They're coming back!"</p><p>Said Pemma looking out a window and running back to her mother. </p><p>"Go receive them, you too Eliona. I still need some things to do from here"</p><p>Said Laesid sending both of her youngest daughters out to receive the first bunch of heroes. At this point the first sun had already set and the second was on its way making the sky take some purple and orange tones, although it got way darker, way faster than in the plains Brea noticed. Must be because of the multitude of trees that served to cover most of the suns rays. </p><p>"Naia!"</p><p>Said Pemma waving with Eliona close by behind. The girls stop near the entrance where they all met in the center.</p><p>"Where's mother?"</p><p>She asked looking down at her side bag and then at Brea. </p><p>"She still had things to do in the throne room but you can go if you need to... where's dad, and Gurjin?" </p><p>Eliona asked looking behind them. </p><p>"They're in a separate group they'll come by later. Brea let's go get my mother, can you two show Deet to her room?"</p><p>Both Drenchen girls nodded, taking Deet with them down a hall to the left while Brea followed Naia to the right. Once in the room she gave a soft bow in respect and allowed Naia to speak first. The Drenchen grabbing the note and walking up to be close to her mother.</p><p>"The progress so far"</p><p>Said Naia handing it to her and walking back down to be next to Brea. Laesid read over it (they were diagrams not actual writing, Brea knows the Drenchen can read btw). She clicked her tongue as she finished nodding to herself and looking up to both girls. </p><p>"It's weird, us being so far away from the Crystal Castle used to be a flaw. One of the reasons many didn't even come, now is the thing that makes Smirth the most visited place among all"</p><p>She said, laughing a bit at the irony her words hold.</p><p>"And you're very kind for letting gelfling's from all Thra in. Many were worried that you feel resentful for past trines and not allow it" </p><p>Said Brea speaking for the outsiders. Laesid laughed once more using her cane to help her get up and walked down.</p><p>"My dear we Drenchen might be hit headed warriors but we are not resentful. Naia, I'm tired so I'll be heading off early today if anyone needs anything can you please take care of it? Unless it's an emergency I don't want to be disturbed"</p><p>Naia nodded and called a paladin from across the room. </p><p>"Brea this guard will guide you to the room you'll be staying in for now. I'm going to accompany my mom for a while but you'll see me later outside"</p><p>Brea nodded following the paladin and leaving the other two behind. On her way she saw Rian and Amri who as soon as they saw her walked over. </p><p>"Brother Paladin, where are you taking the princess?" </p><p>Asked Rian to take off his helmet.</p><p>"Princess Naia ordered me to lead her to her room"</p><p>Rian hummed</p><p>"Well we'll take it from here don't worry"</p><p>Since Rian had grown to make a reputation among the gelfling's they knew he was trustworthy so the guard shrugged leaving them all alone. Brea then turned asking if they really knew where her room was.</p><p>"Yes it's the same as Deet's. You're both roommates"</p><p>Said Amri, making Brea smile. </p><p>"Want to switch?"</p><p>Said Rian jokingly making Brea give him a soft shove and causing Amri to laugh.</p><p>"Jaja very funny but no sorry"</p><p>Rian placed a hand over her shoulders laughing slightly.</p><p>"You sure? I'm with Kylan~" </p><p>He said teasing her but Brea only responded by crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Congratulations then, you two will make a lovely pair"</p><p>Amri wheezed while Rian rolled his eyes and Brea lifted her chin in triumph. </p><p>"Playing hard to get huh, aren't you a little bit interested in my negotiation?" </p><p>Brea placed a hand under her chin.</p><p>"Hmm, yes of course it's very tempting but I see Kylan every day and I want to spend time with my best friend too. Plus I don't feel safe leaving our precious Deet with you"</p><p>Rian let go of Brea, his face offended.</p><p>"What are you insinuating?! I am offended! I would never- I...I can't even speak now, wow. I'm leaving"</p><p>Brea and Amri wheezed both of them calling back on Rian and saying it was a joke in between tears of laughter. </p><p>"No,no, what's been said has been said and there's no turning back. I am hurt, goodbye" </p><p>He said in a dramatic tone of voice leaving for a few seconds around the corner waiting behind a wall. Brea and Amri stood there waiting then looked at each other worried.</p><p>"I was only joking...I didn't actually mean to offend him" </p><p>Said Brea while the Grottan boy scratched his head.</p><p>"That's weird, Rian is usually not the type to take things personally. Let's go find him"</p><p>Amri said making them both walk back but Rian quickly jumped from the corner where he hid, scaring them both in the process. He laughed and placed his helmet back on.</p><p>"Jaja you should have seen your faces!"</p><p>Brea slowly turned a bit red as she got herself up to her feet again.</p><p>"Rian!"</p><p>He stood back just in case the Vapra felt too aggressive.</p><p>"What? It was just a small scare. What? Do you guys seriously think I got offered? You know I'm not like that"</p><p>At first both of them were still mad but slowly they found themselves joining the Stonewood and laughing at their own reaction. </p><p>"Okay, fine you got us good"</p><p>Said Amri as they for reals this time showed Brea back to her room where Deet waited and was confused at why all of them were laughing.</p><p>After the boys left Brea got herself comfortable talking a bit with Deet before sleeping hours hit both of them hard. Once it did though they were both knocked down...even Deet who usually could stay up until very late. All that working hard was having its effect and it showed. </p><p>The next morning Brea heard the sound of gelfling's footsteps, talking and working around the halls outside their room. This made her get up first and noticed something that wasn't there last night. Under the door layed a letter that seemed to have been slipped by someone, probably while they were both sleeping. She bent down and saw it had her name on it. Curious she opened it and read it quickly. </p><p>"Omg Juni!"</p><p>Deet got up by the sudden screams of her friend, hair all over her face. She quickly shook it off and looked over at Brea.</p><p>"W-what's going on?"</p><p>She said her voice was still sleepy. Brea turned and waved the letter in the air with excitement.</p><p>"Juni wrote me a letter. In a few weeks she and her boyfriend are coming to the swamps!"</p><p>Deet smiled and clapped happily once she realized what she said. Both girls started off the day with some extra cheer.</p><p>~~</p><p>As the letter suggested indeed with some weeks passing by came Juni and her boyfriend both of them fascinated by the construction going on. Everyone cheered their return and went to work immediately. A few days later though they decided that they had earned a free night to just hang out and catch up after having worked so hard. They decided it was a good way to reward themselves...or at least that's what they said but little did a certain someone know that something much bigger was about to unravel that fateful night.</p><p>"Wow this is weird, this place is literally empty. Where's everyone?"</p><p>Asked Juni's boyfriend as the group entered the establishment. Only the workers seemed to be there. They all looked around and shrugged saying that they didn't know.</p><p>"Perhaps they were all just tired. After all we aren't the only ones who have been working hard these days"</p><p>Said Naia trying to find some logic in the moment. Everyone hummed agreeing that it made sense and found a large enough table for everyone to fit and sit together. They ordered some food and ate while talking and fooling around. At one point the boys were even having a dance off until Juni quickly got in and showed them all how it was really done, making everyone wheeze in the process. Then Rian got his lute,Kylan his firca and Hup his spoon(which he used as a drumstick) and everyone else sang some of their favorite songs. Some off key but that was fine since they were just goofing around. One time it even got intense as Gurjin and Naia had an arm wrestling competition. It ended up being a tie and before anyone could kill anyone they decided to leave it for some other time. </p><p>So on so forth the night passed and they continue to have this fun until Kylan noticed the time on a clock nearby and quickly walked towards Brea pulling her aside by the arm. He moved some hair out of the way and leaned in using his hands to cup it and whisper in a way that no one else would hear.</p><p>"Brea look at the clock, it's time"</p><p>He said making Brea double check the hour and nod seriously. </p><p>"Okay do you have it?"</p><p>She asked Kylan who looked around to make sure no one was seeing. Then his hand slowly went inside his pocket removing from it the object of great value and handed it over to Brea. She quickly also hid it in her pocket looking then back at Kylan.</p><p>"Okay good, you know what you have to do"</p><p>He nodded and walked away leaving her to do her part of the mission. She walked over to Juni pulling her back from the crowd. </p><p>"Hey Juni let's go to the bathroom real quick. Okay?"</p><p>She said so, so it didn't seem suspicious. Juni seemed to get the clue because her expression went serious and her eyes alert.</p><p>"Oh okay"</p><p>She responded in an attempt to seem casual. As the girls left Kylan quickly gave Rian his lute back(he had borrowed it for a second) and told him to get into position. Then he approached both Deet and Amri asking if they had gotten the light preparations. Both gelfling's looked at each other and quickly pulled out two huge bags that were filled with glowing gems of all sort. </p><p>"Good, now place them where we planned and make sure you don't get caught"</p><p>Both Amri and Deet smirked, closing the bags and giving a confident look back at the Song Teller. </p><p>"We never do"</p><p>With that off they went into the shadows as they usually do. Great, it was all turning out as planned. He then walked towards Naia so that she could alert the workers to leave the area. She also gave him a confident look and left to do as told. This meant only him, Gurjin, Hup and Juni's boyfriend were left. </p><p>Meanwhile in the bathroom Brea handed Juni the object so she could inspect it and make sure it was the right one.</p><p>"Yes, this is perfect thanks for your help Brea. Both you and the All-Maudra"</p><p>Brea laughed softly, shaking her head.</p><p>"After all the help you gave me? Any time...also when is not for something formal you can just call my sister Seladon"</p><p>Juni nodded laughing nervously. Brea noticed and grabbed both of her shoulders to have her stare directly into her eyes.</p><p>"Juni are you ready? We can always call if off"</p><p>Juni shook her head</p><p>"I am more than ready. Never in my life have I been so sure of something but it's still makes me slightly nervous"</p><p>Brea smiled and gave her a hug. </p><p>"You are going to shine out there and it's all going to go smoothly" </p><p>She said to assure her. Both girls took a deep breath and the Vapra princess left the bathroom first. </p><p>"Oh Brea your back"</p><p>Said Gurjin being the first to notice.</p><p>"Yes it's all ready"</p><p>Juni's boyfriend raised an eyebrow and looked around.</p><p>"What are you talking about? Also where's Juni?"</p><p>Without a single word Gurjin and Hup went underneath a table and pulled out a bucket. Then they left and  sat in a far off table with Brea right behind. </p><p>Before he could ask something again the lights turned off and a bunch of beautiful blue to green lights started to sparkle everywhere.</p><p>"What? Can someone explain what is going on? Plus where is....."</p><p>Juni came back outside and she gave him a little wave while she approached him, as soon as she grabbed both of his hands Rian and Kylan started playing their instruments.</p><p>"Is it my birthday or something?"</p><p>He asked chuckling and looking down at her complexion that had all the hues of blue and green from the gemstones reflecting on her skin and black hair. </p><p>"Do you like it?"</p><p>She asked</p><p>"Well yeah, it's definitely very beautiful and you got the mood on point! Still...is not my birthday and it's not our anniversary either"</p><p>He said obviously still oblivious to what was about to happen.</p><p>"Yeah maybe this day doesn't seem special or worth celebrating to you. Not yet at least"</p><p>She said, placing her hand on her pocket and pulling out a tiny box. </p><p>"Yet?"</p><p>He asked, repeating a part of what she said. She looked back at him fondly and nodded.</p><p>"Yes, this day was supposed to have already happened a long time ago but I was not ready. You respected that and stood besides me anyways. I know not everyone does that, I know that I'm lucky to have you and I cherish that every day. With time passing by...a lot of things have changed in my life except my love for you. That always stays constant. With all of this said, I hope you would consider taking a leap of faith with me here, because I am finally ready"</p><p>Once done with her speech she kneeled down on one of her knees a few sniffles from their friends who were watching being heard in the distance. Opening the box she showcases a ring, or better yet THE ring. Her boyfriend tried to wipe his face with his hands quickly so it wouldn't show that he was crying although everyone already knew.</p><p>"Would you marry me?"</p><p>She asked and without having to wait long he kneeled down to be at her same level.</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>He whispered and immediately felt the force of Juni's body against him as she threw herself over him to share a hug in between tears. Cheering and clapping was heard in the background and after they put their rings on they shared their first ring as an engaged couple.</p><p>"WOOOOOOHHH YEAH! LONG LIVE THE HAPPY COUPLE!!"</p><p>Everyone screamed running towards them to give them their congratulations. They then explained to her boyfriend...or well fiance how they had arranged it all. Brea and Seladon got the rings and gave them to Kylan to keep safe and hidden until that night. Deet and Amri used gems originated from the Caves of Grot to make the beautiful glowing scenery. Kylan and Rian also helped by making music for the mood. Meanwhile Hup and Gurjin were there to distract her boyfriend and also got some petals on a bucket that were later thrown over the couple as a sign of wishing them good health and fortune. Naia talked with her mother and made sure no one would come so it could just be in between close friends and told the staff to leave early for the same reasons receiving the key so that they could later on close the place once they left.</p><p>"You guys really all though this out through, I'm impressed"</p><p>He said everyone nodded proudly. Juni then turned to both Kylan and Brea winking.</p><p>"After all this help you bet that whenever you two want to get engaged you can come to me for help"</p><p>They both immediately and visibly blushed looking at each other and then at Juni.</p><p>"O-okay"</p><p>They responded awkwardly at the same time and for the rest of the night it was just them, a group of friends celebrating love in the middle of war. Some say that no good things can come out of times like this but when the love bug crawls to your heart there's no stopping it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be a short multy chapter story of 5 chapters. I'll post every two to three days in between chapters so be on the lookout!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>